Fairy Tail Generations
by Ita-chan18
Summary: The next generation of the gang! Follow the children of the beloved Fairy Tail Guild as they journey on what it means to be a fairy tail mage, try to overcome their parents legacies, and try to make their own marks on their mage world!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Generations**

 **Fairy tail fanfiction**

 **Written By: Itachan18**

 **A/n: I can't believe I'm starting on yet ANOTHER fic *sigh* Anyways~! Updates might be slow on this fic until I get my last fic done, but this is the first story I have ever written for Fairy Tail, and I'm rather excited ^^. I'm sorry if I don't get something right ^^; I'm not completely caught up yet, but I really wanted to do this fic: D It is a next generation fic, so it will focus on the Ocs ^^;. Anyways, hope you all like this! Happy Readings!**

It was a rather noisy day in famous Fairy Tail guild. Then again, it was a rather happy day. The seventh guild master, Erza Scarlet, was initiating the newest members to join the great and famous Fairy Tail Guild.

"Now do good!" Natsu patted his oldest daughter on the back, smiling widely. She merely blushed, and looked towards her mother, Lucy, who was messing with her younger brother's hair, and lecturing him about not being too "rowdy like your father". Eden sighed heavily, and looked away with a smile.

"Yeah, Father. You don't have to tell me. You've already-"

"Hey, Lucy! Leave Kamil alone! He's not modeling or anything!"

"Oh shut it! I'm just making sure he's presentable!"

"Mooom!" Kamil complained, blushing as he tried to move away from his mother's touch. Natsu went over to try to help his son from his over bearing mother. Eden sighed, smiling in amusement, but went up, and moved to another seat. Her family really was too loud at times.

"Aww, cheer up Eden! Don't look so down." Eden looked up in surprise to see the celestial spirit Leo standing there in his human form. His lanky arm was resting playfully atop of her head while he grinned at her. Eden smiled back a bit shyly.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" Natsu pointed towards Leo. Lucy stopped fussing with her son, and smiled towards Leo.

"Loke!"

"I used my own magic to come here. I heard about the good news, and decided to come and see it all for myself." He explained smiling. His arm was still resting on Eden's pink hair. Natsu looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Greta. Now can you get your stupid hands off my daughter?!" Loke merely gave him an innocent smile, teasing actually, as he smiled, and tilted his head.

"Hm? My hands aren't on her?" Eden blushed as he put more weight on her head, leaning closer to her. Natsu only seemed to get angrier.

"Then what's that?!"

"My arm." He replied.

"Get it off of her! Don't touch her!" Natsu went after Loke, but once again Lucy held him back by his muffler.

"Natsu! Don't touch Loke! He's just teasing!"

"Like hell he is! He's doing it on purpose!"

"No, he's not!" Loke merely chuckled as he took a seat next to Eden while Natsu continued with the yelling. Eden merely sighed while Kamil was chuckling at her, happy to see he wasn't the focus this time around.

Somewhere in another corner sat Juvia and Grey with their four kids, although only one would become a mage that day, their oldest son Tael. Right now, Grey was trying to calm down the hyper active twins, who were currently resting on his shoulders, giving him a headache by having a shouting match. Apparently it was over a stolen "cookie". Juvia looked over at them in amusement as she ran her hands through her youngest daughter's black-blue hair, though she was sleeping. Her eyes scanned the area for her son, who was supposed to have just left to get some water. She spotted him over talking to one of the older guild members.

"Where's Tael? I know it doesn't take that long to get some water." Grey complained, grabbing the twins, and setting him down on his lap where they continued to argue with one another.

"He's over there talking with an older guild member. He probably just wants a break from all the noise." Juvia said, reaching over, and grabbing one of the twins, and setting them on her other leg, switching over the sleeping child. Grey merely sighed in thanks, and held the other daughter against his chest, glad that the yelling match was apparently over.

"So...Any tips?" Tael asked, smiling over at Laxus as they clanked their glasses together. Tael's was filled with cherry flavored water while Laxus's was filled with saki.

"Yeah. Treasure your comrades. Trust me on that one." Tael smiled, nodding as his blue eyes looked over the large crowd of people gathered.

"Can't believe there are so many people here. I didn't think Fairy Tail had this many members." Tael said off handily, taking a drink of his pop as he leaned against bar.

"Well, alot of the members are having the kids that are old enough being members. Come to think of it, aren't you one of those kids?" Laxus blue eyes looked towards Tael, who simply, smirked, and nodded.

"Yes. I'm curious how this will all turn out." Laxus laughed slightly, patting the blue haired child's back.

"You're a smart kid. You'll have it all figured out soon." Laxus looked at the guild in front of him with a slight smile while Tael continued to smirk.

In another part of the guild house sat another set of parents whose kids were being put into guild that day. Those two happened to be the small, and smart Levy Mcgarden, and her rowdy, and loud husband Gajeel Redfox. They sat there with their two kids, Tagel and Jade. Tagel looked more like his mother, and had inherited her love of books. He was currently reading a historical romance. Jade, the older by one year of the siblings, had her head resting in her hands while she looked on at the going ones of the guild with an uninterested expression. Jade looked like her father, even having his piercings. She just had on a sliver necklace, and bracelet that her mother handmade for her.

"Hey! Tagel! Wanna see me go beat up Flame Face since he showed his ugly mug? Maybe I can show you how awesome my magic is, and then you'll want to learn! Huh? What do you think? Hmm?" Tagel didn't even look at his father as he coolly replied.

"No. Thanks. I'm at the exciting part."

"Aw! But come on! You're my son! Don't you want to learn the excitement of-?"

"Mom?" Tagel looked up from the book. Levi smiled as she looked at her son.

"Yes, Honey?"

"Can I go somewhere quiet? It's a bit loud over here?"

"Sure. But don't go too far. I think Erza is just about to come on."

"Yeah. Sure." With that, he got up, and walked over to the bar, sitting on a stool next to Tael, he began a conversation. All of this hurt the dark haired dragon slayer, who just looked at his son with a comedicaly crushed face. Levy just smiled, and touched her husband's slumped shoulders.

"It's ok dear. He's just going through that stage, ya know? He was hatched from an egg syndrome."

"But Levy, he's my son!"

"Just leave him be." Gajeel just grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest arms over his chest with a scowl on his face. Jade just sighed again, scowling as she looked around the guild. Why was her father so damn obsessed with her stupid brother anyways? And why was the guild master so damn late?

Actually, the guild master had a very good reason for being late. She wasn't even at the guild. She was still at home, trying to get her children ready. For this was also the day her two children were going to become official members.

Her daughter, Kashmir, looked very much like Erza with her scarlet hair but had her father's eye color. She was also very serious, and rather a punctual type. So naturally, she had already risen hours ago, and was already ready. Her brother, the blue haired brown eyes Kadan, was more of the laxed side of things, and had gotten out of bed late. As such, he was now sluggishly moving around, trying to get everything in order.

"Mother, are you sure Father and you didn't find him in an ally somewhere? How did someone like you and Father get someone like...?" She paused as she watched her brother, still in his pajama shorts, and socks, drag his feet across the floor with a tired, almost sleeping look on his face. Kashmir made a disgusted face."Like him?" She questioned, one thin, scarlet eyebrow rising. Erza sighed, and shook her head.

"Honestly, Honey, I'm not sure." Kashmir sighed heavily, shaking her head before looking at Kadan, and scowling.

"Would ya hurry up?!" She yelled. Kadan's brown eyes looked at her, and rolled his eyes as he slammed the door shut to the bathroom, and the sounds of the shower began to ring through the house. Kashmir sighed heavily, running her palms over her face. Erza merely laughed slightly, touching her daughter's shoulders.

"Wait for your brother. I'm going to see what Jellal is up to." Kashmir didn't reply as she again crossed her arms over her sizeable chest, scowling in annoyance. Erza smiled, kissing the top of her daughter's head as she walked by, and then into her own room.

"Today is the day already, huh?" Jellal asked, glancing at Erza in the vanity mirror of their room as she leaned against the entry of the room, smirking as she watched his attempt to tie his cape around his shoulders. Smirking slightly, she walked in, and gently moved his hands from the knot, and did it herself, kissing him on the cheek when she was done.

"And as usual, Kadan is taking his time getting everything ready." Jellal nodded, smiling slightly. Erza wound her arms around her husband's shoulders, leaning he cheek against his shoulder."Our kids are growing up so fast." She said through a wistful sigh. Jellal nodded, jaw hardening slightly as he adopted a more serious expression, fixing his blue colored hair.

"Yeah. They are." Erza smiled again, kissing his clothed shoulder before removing herself, and adopting a more serious expression.

"I'd really like to stay, and help the kids out, but I expect you already know the things I wanted to say to them?"

"Of course." Jellal replied with a nod of his head."You just head over to the guild. I'll make sure they get there."

"Right. I should go before someone destroys the guild." Jellal merely smirked in reply as Erza left, giving her two children a warning before she headed out the door.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Say that again to my face!" Kamil yelled towards Jade, who just smirked at him.

"You heard me Flame Face Junior! Does Mommy always have to fix your hair? Geez shouldn't you get off her tit already?"

"Hey! It wasn't my idea! I tried to get away!"

"OOO! I can see just how hard you tried!" Jade said with a sarcastic eye roll and tone. Kamil growled, scowling.

"Hey! Iron face! Shut up! What about you! You're always up your father's butt!" Jade blushed heavily, and scowled.

"I am not! I'd rather be up my non attentive father's butt than to be still stuck to my mother's tit!"

"I am not!"

"You let her baby you!"

"I do not!"

"You do so!" The two faces were close to one another, both scowling as they looked at each other. Eden sighed heavily, pulling her brother back by the collar.

"Will you two love birds stop already?" Both blushed heavily, and looked at Eden with shocked faces.

"We're not lovebirds, dammit!" They both yelled in unison. Tagel chuckled teasingly, looking at them through the top of his book.

"You coulda fooled me." He teased him and Eden sharing a laugh. Jade scowled at her brother.

"I don't wanna hear that from you, Golden Child!"

"Someone is jealous~!" Kamil childish sing-sang. Jade looked at him with another scowl.

"You wanna go Flam Face?"

"Pfft, like you could even!"

"I can win hands down!"

"Like hell you can!"

"Yes! I can!"

"Prove it! Let's go! Right here! Right now!"

"Fine with me!" Eden just sighed, punching her brother on the head. He scowled at her rubbing his head. Jade scoffed, shaking her head.

"Stop that!"

"No. You stop it. Behave." Eden warned her brother. Kamil scowled.

"We're twins, ya know? Stop bossing me around."

"I'm older."

"By two minutes!"

"That's still two minutes older than you. Therefore, listen to me!" Jade snickered.

"And I'm older by maturity, so, Jade, top it." Jade looked at her brother with a scowl.

"Well, who died, and made you king of the jungle?"

"For once I agree. You two are so bossy." Kamil added on, rubbing his head where it was sore. Eden was stronger than she looked.

"Omg, did you hear that Tagel? They agreed on something?"

"Must be the beginning of true love."

"Or hell froze over."

"Hope Satan knitted a nice, thick jacket." He added on. Jade and Kamil scowled, blushing as they looked off. Damn siblings. Always so embarrassing!

"Looks like you guys are having fun. Where's Kashmir and Kadan?" Tael asked, joining the group of kids. Jade immedtaly calmed down, but still scowled as she looked off.

"You know how Metro Boy is. Always running late." She said simply, looking off. Tael looked at Eden, smiling slightly.

"I heard you're learning to be a spirit mage too." His voice suddenly dropped lower, trying to sound sexy, but it went right over Eden's head. She looked at him smiling, and nodding.

"Yup! Since Mom is going to get that job with the magazine Mirajane used to model for, she wants me to go and be a spirit mage! It's really fun, and I totally know me and Leo are gonna have a strong bond like mom and him had! Well, like we already do coz I've known him since I was in diapers, but still! I know it'll grow stronger!" She smiled wider, and got a dreamy expression on her face. Tael immediately frowned, adopting an icy look on his face.

"Hopefully not too strong." He muttered, one eyebrow rose. Eden merely smiled at him in response. Jade merely looked at him with a contemplative expression.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Ice Boy." She teased. Tael blushed, and scowled.

"Don't be stupid! Of course not! I'm...I'm merely looking out for her!"

"Oh. Suuure. I believe that!" Jade scoffed. Tael scowled.

"It's true!" He answered. Jade merely rolled her eyes.

"Hey, stop, maybe he is just looking out for me. Why do you always have to tease him?" Eden questioned, tilting her head. Jade scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"The same reason I tease you guys. You guys are all stupid." They all got offended looks on their faces on that comment. Jade just smirked, and looked off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In almost no time at all, Erza showed up. She paused; looking around the guild as it slowly became quiet. All eyes turned to her. She smiled to herself, stopping in the middle of the guild's main floor.

"Today is a very happy day! Today is the day that we welcome some new members to our guild. They have been training very hard for this day, and I know that they will all make very wonderful mages that will make our guild proud. I will call those names up, and when I do so, please, come forward to receive your markings." At that said, the door opened, and in rushed her own two kids. They looked at her apolicatlly. Well, her son did. Kashmir merely rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to her other friends, though Jade and Kamil currently had each other locked in a head lock, probably trying to strangle one another. Erza merely smiled.

"Nice of you two to finally join us." Erza teased, and then looked at a piece of paper in her hands."This will go in alphabetical order. When I call you up, please come forward." There was a slight pause, and then she continued."Eden Dragoneel, come forward."

"Whoop! Yeah! That's my girl!" Loke called from where he sittin, making Natsu a bit annoyed.

"No! That's my daughter! You go Eden!" Eden blushed as she quickly made her way up to the stage, happy her mother had shut both of them up so they could no longer embrass her.

"Make this guild proud. We are your family now. Protect it with your life." Erza told Eden, who smiled.

"I will." She said softly, but loud enough for the entire guild to hear her proudly proclaim it. She received an orange marking of the guild on her left arm.

"Kamil Dragoneel, step forward."

"Hell yeah!" He called out, pushing Jade off of him.

"You asshole!" Jade called out, scowling. Kamil ignored her.

"Become strong for this guild, for you will need that strength in body and mind to be as strong as you can."

"You bet your ass I will!" He exclaimed. Erza smiled in nostalgia at his remark. Just like Natsu he was. Kamil received his marking in dark blue right on his neck. He then stood behind Erza right next to his sister.

"Kadan Fernandes, step forward." Kadan nodded as he stepped forward.

"Always keep this guild in your heart and mind, for you will always have roots here."

"I will." With that said, he received his markings on his hand in the color red.

"Tael Fullbuster, please step forward." Tael nodded, smiling a bit as he stepped forward.

"You must pledge your loyalty to this guild. Never leave it or betray it."

"I will." He announced, smirking. He received his marking on his right shoulder blade in the color purple.

"Jade Redfox, step forward." Jade nodded silently, stepping forward."Jade, no matter where you go what you do, always remember that you have family here with you in their minds and hearts. You will always have a place to come back to, and we will always have your back."

"I will." Jade received her marking on her lower forearm in the color black.

"Tagel Redfox, step forward." Tagel silently approached her, bowing his head."Raise your head." Tagel raised his head. Erza smiled."Never fear. For our guild is strong. In love, there is nobody stronger than our guild, and love makes people stronger. Please, always remember to keep that love in your heart."

"I will." Tagel received his marking in light blue on his left cheek.

"And finally, will Kashmir Scarlet step forward." Kashmir moved her red hair over her shoulders, and moved forward. Erza smiled in fondness towards her daughter.

"Always remember to treasure your comrades, and always leave a place in your heart for us. We are all you nakama now." Kashmir smiled.

"Of course I will." Kashmir received her marking in a brilliant scarlet color above her left breast.

All the new members of Fairy Tail stood proudly, side by side one another as Erza moved aside so the whole guild can see the newest members.

"Fairy Tail members, please give a big applause, and welcome for our newest members! May they always make us proud, and may we always be proud to say "These guys are a part of Fairy Tail! We are our each other's nakama!"" With that proudly exclaimed, there were various shouts, and words of several kinds. Even the proud Jade had to admit to herself she felt happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **A/n: I am sooo sorry this took forever and a day to get out! I have no excuse other than writer's block, and I'm trying to finish a story. So, this story might be slow at updating until it is finished and out of the way. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has taken a look at this story. You all are awesome. Also, thanks to ab918 for an awesome oc. it gave me inspiration ^^**

"Honey~ I have a surprise for you!" Eden looked over at her mother curious with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"What is it?" She questioned, setting the book she was reading aside. Her mother often had "surprises" for Eden. Whether or not she always liked them, was always another story in general.

"I've been talking with some of spirits, and got their permission to do this, so I wanted to give you these." Eden smiled in surprise as her mother handed her the golden keys that meant she had inherited her mother's zodiac keys.

"Whoa! Are...Are you serious mother?!" She questioned, looking up at her mother with shinning eyes. Lucy nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yupp! So remember what I taught you, and treat them right! And don't forget you still have to make contracts with them, and..." Lucy trailed off as it was obvious Eden wasn't listening to her. Eden was too busy grinning widely, holding the keys in her arms.

Lucy couldn't help but to smile sweetly as she looked at her daughter being obviously very happy. Seeing her daughter's brown eyes light up with excitement was worth all the trouble she went through to convince them all. Seeing her daughter this happy was worth all the annoyance, and heaches Lucy went through to convince them all. Even if in the end it wasn't even Lucy that convinced them, but Loke. All because he wanted to work with her daughter, seeing as Lucy was very busy with the journalist she wanted to be, and had little time to actually go out on guild work.

Lucy had virtually retired after having kids to focus on being a mother, but since she couldn't just sit around, and do nothing, she quickly found journalist work. So, in short, Lucy was rather happy to hand the keys over to her daughter. Lucy had taught her daughter well enough to know that she would treat them right.

"I'm so gonna show Kamil!"

" **HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT YOUR FATHER AND HIM WHILE THEY'RE TRAINING!** " Lucy yelled after her daughter, running after her sometimes thoughtless child as Eden ran at break neck speed towards where her father and Kamil always trained. She didn't want her daughter to die.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, at the Fairy Tail Guild home, Eden was looking at the boards, her hand on her chin, lips pursed, and brown eyes narrowed as she looked through the job listings, trying to find something exit icing. She had a bandage on her arm from the previous day when she got burnt with her brother's stupid fire, but she hardly felt it. She was always a fast healer.

"Hey, Eden." Eden looked over at Tael, who was leaning against the boards listing lightly. He was wearing his black jacket with the white lining around the collar and the cuffs.

"Umm, Tael, I don't think-"

Eden cringed as he fell over, the listings board flipping over on him. Some papers floated around until the landed on him. Some were strewn about him. The bewildered, and shocked, expression on his face amused the girl. He blushed heavily as he stood back up, and quickly put the boards listings back up. With a pout on his face, he began to put the papers back on, mumbling to himself.

Eden looked at him, and then began laughing. She then began to pick up some of the fallen papers, and putting them on. Tael remained silent, blushing heavily. He was embarrassed, but he was going to play it off.

"Guess that worked better in my head." He joked, smiling as he rubbed his head when they finished. Eden giggled, and then looked at the board. Tael got closer, looking over her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling."You know, we can always work together? Two is better than one after all." He smirked down at Eden. Eden smiled, and nodded, tucking some pink hair behind her ear.

"Sounds good to me." She agreed, looking at the board. Tael smiled in victory.

In another part of the guild, Kamil sat talking with the son of Laxus, Kacheal, who was indidated into the guild a few years ago. They had always had a somewhat close friendship. Kacheal was a few years older than Kamil, and thus the two had a sort of older-younger sibling bond.

"I'm just saying it would be kick ass if we joined teams, ya know?" Kamil suggested with a cocky grin as he looked over at his friend. Kacheal looked at him with his blue eyes, and then moved his shaggy blonde hair from his eyes as he leaned against the table.

"Eh, I dunno. I'm not really around the guild much, and I think it would be rather boring for you." Kacheal replied apoplectically, glancing over at the young dragon slayer, who looked a bit crushed.

Before Kamil could reply, Natsu sat down at the table, making both of them jump slightly. Kamil looked at his father, surprised, and a bit frightened by his expression.

" **YOU SHOULD GO OVER THERE, AND TEAM UP WITH YOUR SISTER!** " He yelled, face red. Kamil looked at him confused.

"But Dad, I-"

" **HURRY! BEFORE THAT IDOIT GETS TO IT FIRST!**!" Natsu pointed a finger towards Tael who was talking to Eden who was laughing. Kamil sighed, eyebrows drawing together. Kacheal just snickered, smirking as he patted his friend on the back.

"Ah! Seems you're all tied up!" He laughed, patting Kamil on the back on last time before rising up, and walking to the bar.

Kamil looked at him crushed as Kacheal walked away, chuckling.

" **HURRY!** " Natsu yelled out, pushing his son towards Eden.

" **I'M GOING**!" He yelled in frustration, grumbling as he stomped towards the two, scowling.

Eden looked at her brother as he stomped over. He glared over at Tael.

"I'm her partner. Step away." He grumbled. Tael, smirked slightly.

"She already agreed to be my partner." He said cockily. Kamil had a glimmer of hope, and was gonna step away until he saw his father's expression. He then sighed heavily, and turned to look at Tael.

"No. She's mine." He replied. Tael scowled. Eden laughed nervously, holding up her hands.

"Guys...We can all be teammates?" She suggested with a hopefully calming smile. Kamil just sighed, not really wanting to do this, but not wanting to face his father's otherwise anger.

"Ok. Works for me." Kamil replied. Tael smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds good." He replied, touching her shoulder. Kamil scowled in genuine, and moved his hand away.

" **DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER**!" Eden just sighed, rubbing at her temples. So loud...

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, looks like Eden has her hands full with Tael and her brother." Mira's daughter, Dali, chuckled slightly as her blue eyes looked over towards the mission boards where Tael and Kamil were arguing. Dali was speaking to Kashmir, who looked over at them in slight amusement.

"I almost feel sorry for her." Kashmir said teasingly, chuckling page in one those teenage magazines.

"You know, she could really use another girl. Why don't you-"

"No way. I already deal with one idiot. I don't need another." Kashmir's dark eyes looked up at Dali with seriousness. Dali just chuckled slightly.

"Speaking of which, where is your brother?" Kashmir looked up, suddenly remembering her brother. She hadn't seen him all day since they left for the Guild together.

Sitting up straighter, the red haired teenager looked around for her idiot of brother. She spotted him sitting in a far corner of the guild talking with some of the youngest Guild members. Kashmir sat back with a breath of relief leaving her lungs as she went back to reading her girly magazine. At least she wouldn't have to worry about her brother doing something stupid.

"He'll be fine." Kashmir said after a moment, bookmarking a page with a quiz for later. Dali merely looked at her a second longer, and then smiled as she continued to wash the dishes.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So this one sounds interesting." Eden finally picked a job that they had all agreed on. She thought it was best if they took small, easy jobs to build up their reputations, but Kamil being, well...Kamil, had decided to say no to every single one and wanted to chose the harder ones. To which she disagreed with at almost every point. They needed to build themselves up first. Tael seemed a bit happy to go along with whatever but when Eden saw him looking at a particular piece longer than he had any others; she deiced to pick it up.

"Lemme see!" Kamil immediately went for the paper. Eden sighed, and handed her brother the paper. She just decided to read over his shoulder.

"It's to capture a criminal. We have to report to a Mister...Ingra in the land of Isvan. That has to be at least a month away." Eden pursed her lips after saying this. She glanced over at Tael who had his eyebrows drawn together. He then glanced at her.

"It seems interesting." His blue eyes looked at Kamil. Kamil pursed his lips, and then shrugged, nodding.

"Sure. Why the hell not? Let's go tell Master we picked it, and then head on out!" Although Kamil seemed excited enough and even Tael seemed pretty excited, Eden couldn't help but to feel a little sketchy. Something in her gut was telling her something about this whole situation wasn't right. But she pushed it away, and marked it down as nothing more than nerves. It couldn't be that bad anyway, and she was confident in her own abilities. She just had to be confident.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry, but I can't approve of this mission with you three fresh out of the gate. This is clearly asking for more experienced mages, and you guys are still wet behind the ears. I am sorry but I cannot approve-"

"But Master Erza! That is so not fair! We've worked hard! We'll be awesome at this, kick some ass, and be back in one piece! C'mon!" Erza's brown eyes looked at a so far silent Eden. Eden looked at Erza, and nodded slightly.

The guild master sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck. Kamil was just like his father, which meant he was going to do the mission whether or not she approved. A small bit of nostalgia hit her, but she pushed it back, and sighed heavily.

"Alright. I'll let you take this mission on. On one condition."

"Anything!" Kamil exclaimed. Erza looked at them a moment longer, staring at each of their young faces with a serious expression.

"If something goes wrong, you have to come back. I'll be keeping track on you guys, so please...Just be careful." Erza's eyes met Eden's wide eyes. Erza was most concerned about Eden. The girl looked scared out of her mind. Well, at least she seemed to have some sense."Also, good luck." She smiled slightly at the teens, who just grinned, taking the paper, and walking out of the room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Already your first mission. You should be happy." Lucy was smiling at her daughter as she helped pack away some things for the mission. The older blonde had given her daughter some extra money, and some tips. Eden pursed her lips, nodding slightly. She was barely paying any attention to her mother. Her nerves were still wrecking her mind.

"Were you scared of your first mission?" Eden finally asked after a few minutes had passed. Lucy looked at her daughter curiously, and then looked at the ceiling as she tried to recall what she remembered.

"Yes. Of course. I wasn't at all prepared to be a mage, but we made it through." Lucy looked at her daughter, and grinned. Oddly enough, that was enough to make Eden feel just the slightest bit better.

"Alright! Let's get this over with!" Eden smiled as she zipped up her bag, and went to join her brother.


End file.
